The popularity of gardening has brought about an array of tilling machines designed to lessen the physical labor associated with gardening. Designed for smaller gardening applications, such as cultivating, the mini-tiller has become a popular choice among gardeners. However, the compact and lightweight design of mini-tillers often precludes the incorporation of wheels on the machines. While the lack of wheels decreases the weight of the machine and improves maneuverability while tilling, the portability of the mini-tiller is compromised when the mini-tiller tines are disengaged and there are no wheels on which to transport the machine.
Therefore, a wheel apparatus would be advantageous to facilitate the transport of tilling machines, particularly mini-tillers. Further, a wheel apparatus that is readily removable would not take away from the maneuverability and compact design of the mini-tiller when in use as a tilling machine.
Wheel assemblies are currently available on tilling machines, particularly self-propelled tillers and tillers designed for larger applications. Some tilling machines have wheels that are vertically adjustable to allow for a working mode in which tiller tine depth can be selectively controlled at a plurality of depths, as well as a transport mode wherein the tiller tines are maintained above the soil and the weight of the tilling machine is supported on the wheels such that the tilling machine can be rolled during transport. Other tilling machines utilize the wheels as a means of propulsion by directing power from the engine to the ground engaging wheels. Still yet, other tilling machines utilize wheels as a stabilizing means while in working mode.